fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pararaptor
Hey! LISTEN! I need to know if your PMs or user group chat messages aren't working when you click the post or send buttons. They aren't for me and Tom. Nitty Tok. 05:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Because I'm a whiney bitch who can't go without his boyfriend or his serial killer buddy for more than 15 minutes. Nitty Tok. 06:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Huh? We're here because the Vault is not a place for chatting, and I really don't want to let the Me-Spoony thing get out of hand. I.E. into normal Vault populace information. Nitty Tok. 06:15, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Easy. Just take RAPTOR JESUS HOTLINE and paste it in after your signature under "Preferences". Nitty Tok. 06:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nonono, don't copy the nowiki stuff. Nitty Tok. 06:22, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Alright, it should look like this first: Pararaptor Make it look like this: Pararaptor Raptor Jesus Hotline That right there ^^^^^^ is all you want in the box. Nitty Tok. 06:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) And yes, I see your PMs, but my side still isn't working. Nitty Tok. 06:34, November 27, 2009 (UTC) My holiday is going decently, save for minor Escapist problems. Nitty Tok. 06:41, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Glad you agree. It is kinda fun being back to chatting on Wikia. Nitty Tok. 06:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) New Line! Hey, lookit that! Nitty Tok. 06:49, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Yeah. Well, the Escapist should be fixed in about a week. Until then, Tom and I will be out and about with the Vault and personal activities and such. Nitty Tok. 06:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh, that's not just me? I thought it was because of FireFox. Nitty Tok. 06:57, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Dick around on the Vault, it has something to do with page count. Nitty Tok. 07:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Bigger numbers of pages = better New Messages timer. Tiny wikis? Not so much. Nitty Tok. 07:03, November 27, 2009 (UTC) What's that in layman's terms? Nitty Tok. 07:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) So you did badly? Nitty Tok. 07:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Heh. Three years until I have a remote chance at doing anything in anything. Only the 12th years can be student aids. Guess where I'll be? Nitty Tok. 07:20, November 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll be 17 in three years. Not quite legal. :) No, I meant where I'll be working in the school for a bit of my day when I'm a senior. Guess. Nitty Tok. 07:30, November 27, 2009 (UTC) The Library. In the junior high school. Nitty Tok. 07:36, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm going to assume you fell out of your chair laughing and are currently unconscious. Goodnight! Nitty Tok. 07:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Wait, never mind. My New Messages is screwy. And Tom's the paedo. He's 16, dating a 14-year-old. Night. >:} Nitty Tok. 07:47, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Good. I was going to post this: "Errr... ... ... Don't get horny don't get horny don't get horny... Hello to you too?" But it failed to send again. Nitty Tok. 15:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Tom. He doesn't wanna bite me. D: Nitty Tok. 04:04, November 28, 2009 (UTC) No. No oral sex either. I am skee-rewed. Nitty Tok. 04:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Nonono, anal's fine. I can suck him off, but he won't return the favor. This blows. Nitty Tok. 04:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) That's what I said. I hope you're right, I like an interesting sex life. Nitty Tok. 04:14, November 28, 2009 (UTC) But not having the basics makes it really hard to build upon them. Nitty Tok. 04:17, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ... Are you listening to me? Getting taken up the bum is all I have besides just plain masturbating. Nitty Tok. 04:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, that too. He's a great guy, but he could do with some improvement in the curiosity department. Nitty Tok. 04:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh! I'll get the chains and alligator clamps! Nitty Tok. 04:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Does being a mermaid for five minutes make you gay? Nitty Tok. 05:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll be back in an hour. Check out this badass Portal shirt I found! http://sharkrobot.com/t-shirts/bloody-lies Nitty Tok. 06:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) My eyes are bleeding. Nitty Tok. 10:19, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Alright, where were we? Nitty Tok. 10:22, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Because I slept for four hours. Nitty Tok. 10:26, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Doctor shmocktor, I'll be fine. Nitty Tok. 10:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC)